Such A Beautiful Disaster
by Y2Amber
Summary: [Hairspray 2007][Mainly AmberCorny.But hints of TracyLink and LinkAmber]No one is perfect. Not even Amber Von Tussel. On hiatus for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hairspray or any of the characters...sadly :(

**Author's Note**: OK this is the first fanfic I have ever written and the first one I've posted on here, so don't expect perfect writing,and please don't be mean!  
Excuse my stupid title haha! I thought it matched how Amber is in this story.  
I've read some AmberCorny fanfics on here and let me just say I **love** them together for some reason haha.  
I think that there is a lot more to Amber than some people think. I think she actually feels like a real person,a real girl.  
In this story Amber is 18 so people won't freak out to much, and Corny is 25.  
Also I'm not to familiar with the 60's "slang" so with that said most of this will be from inside the characters heads.  
This is a two part story.  
And please leave a review with what you think of the story,suggestions for a new story,or anything you think I should improve on(this is my first fanfic after all). I appreciate feedback. :D  
This is not really any body's specific point of view. It's mainly is 3rd person.

After that long note...on with the story.

**1 week after the Miss Teenage Hairspray Competition.**

Oh what a sight it was. Amber Von Tussel sitting on her bed late at night her bed looking out the window looking drained,and flustered.

A lot of things have changed since that fateful night on the Corny Collins show, maybe for the best,maybe not.

What have things come too? Once the queen of the school,now just another face in the crowd.

Since though, Amber had realized that maybe these changes weren't so bad. She even thought some of the black boys on the show were kinda cute, especially

that Jimmy guy(I made that up ha ha,if you notice in Hairspray at the end when Velma is getting fired you can see Amber and a black guy dancing,just pretend that's who Jimmy is..),but he defiantly wasn't the main one on her mind.

Her mind was currently set on a certain..man. Corny Collins to be exact. Oh the things she wanted to do to that man. Prove to him that she wasn't just some spoiled

rotten heartless Von Tussel, but a real emotional woman that could do real woman things, and who knew exactly what she wanted, or who. She knew it was wrong to think these things,but somehow she didn't care,what her mother would think, or anyone on the show or at school. Even though she probably should care. Being a Von Tussel your expected to be perfect and have no flaws or insecurities, but there were times when Amber just couldn't help but feel that way.

Maybe it was the when she found out that nobody really liked her..because her mom was the actual reason she **almost** won Miss Teenage Hairspray.

Or that every guy just wanted to sleep with her, go steady with her,get more popular., then dump her.

Or Maybe it was the way Link left her for that Tracy Turnblad. Who was defiantly not perfect but seemed to have more confidence and spirit then Amber has ever had.

Amber sighed as her thoughts were interrupted when she heard her mother screaming about something that she probably wouldn't care about.

"Amber! Amber!" she yelled snapping Amber out of her thoughts. "What are you doing just sitting here when you should be practicing your dancing!" Velma shouted at her using vivid hand motions.

"Mother,I've already practiced for hours!" she said trying to sound calm,repressing the anger she was feeling as her temperature rise.

"Besides it's not like you can control me anymore" she mumbled hoping her mother wouldn't hear her. Thankfully she didn't, or at least she thought she didn't. Her mother just gave a look and

stormed off slamming the door behind her.

Amber held on to her pillow and sighed. One day she was sure she needed to stand up to her mother. She was 18 after all.

This past week at home had been a living hell. Making Amber work for up to 4 hours everyday on her dancing and screaming at her about every little thing she did wrong.

At school most people ignored her. Unless they were faking kindness saying how sorry they were she lost Miss Teenage Hairspray or how bad they felt that Link left her for Tracy.

She didn't care about that anymore.

It wasn't like Link and her were a real couple anyways,right? It was mainly for the show. She got up turned off her light,and layed down for another sleepless night.

**Next Day After school**

Amber climbed on the bus that drove them to the Corny Collins show clinging on her school books. When she sat down she watched Link,Tracy,Seaweed,Penny, and

all of the other council members chatting away and showing off their dance moves. She chose to stay in the distance engulfed in her own thoughts as usual.

Amber had become a lot more independent since the Miss Teenage Hairspray competition.

As she looked on them she noticed a black boy looking at her.

They locked in a stare for a second. She relized it was the Jimmy boy she danced with a little bit during the competition last week.

She has known for a while that he liked her, but who couldn't?

On the outside she was the definition of perfection. Oh only if they knew what was between those perfect layers shed away.

He winked at her. She smiled,fake of course. Winking only reminded her of Link.

The bus finally arrived at the WYZT station. Everybody ran off the bus obviously excited.

Acting like crazed 2 year olds with a sugar rush.

Link and Tracy, who were last off the bus were being all cutesy,but then Tracy noticed Amber standing alone.

Tracy grabbed Link's arm and stopped him.

"Link maybe we should say hi to Amber or see how she how she is, I mean she's seemed...different lately. She hasn't even made fun of anybody since the competition!" Tracy said genuinely worried.

"Why should we care Trace? After she was so mean to you,to us." he said obviously confused and slightly agitated.

"I know Link but I think she needs a friend." said Tracy putting out a pouty lip and using the puppy dog eye on him.

"Oh fine,how can I say no to you" he said playfully rolling his eyes and kissing her sweetly. He took her hand as they walked towards Amber.

"Hello Amber" Tracy said kindly with a small smile on her face.

"Hey..Amber" Link said akwardly, not as nice as Tracy,faking a smile.

Amber who was surprised to her someone talking to her turned around.

"Oh..um hi Tracy,Link" Amber said trying to smile but kind of failed. She felt jealous,but not because Link and Tracy were together, but because they had each other and were happy.

It used to be Amber and Link,making everyone jealous..now it was Tracy and Link.

"H-how are you?" Tracy said concerned.

"Fine...I guess" Amber said looking at the ground but quickly looking back up hoping they didn't see too much of her insecure side, as she held her head high.

"Do you wanna talk about anything?" Tracy said seeing that Amber was not very happy.

"No! I mean no.." she said cursing inside herself for acting so stupid.

"Oh...well if you wanna talk, or if you just need a friend we're here." Tracy said with a reassuring smile and walked away hand in hand with Link.

Amber just stood there for a couple of seconds..shocked at what just happened. She had been so mean to Tracy. Why was she being so nice to her? Shaking these

thoughts she walked inside and got ready for the show.

**Corny's Dressing room**

'OK come on Corny calm down.' Corny was pacing around the room trying to calm his nerves.

He smoothed his hair for the 30th time.

Corny who had always had his eyes on Amber from the moment she got on the show 4 years ago,noticed Amber has been different..of course when the camera turned on that all melted away.

Her confidence and her smile shined brightly,all fake. Afterwards though he saw a lot of

trouble on that pretty face of hers. It was something he had never seen before.

Unless she was yelling at him about something. Since Velma was fired she seemed more quiet and not so mean and heartless. Probably because of the humiliation.

All in all,he felt bad for her. No matter how much he annoyed her..she turned him on just as much. These dirty thoughts have filled his mind so much that he couldn't shake them.

It felt so wrong,but so right when he touched her.

Just the occasional brush of her skin made him ache for more.

He looked in the mirror one more time,fixed his hair, and flashed his cheesy smile, then walked out the door.

It was time for the show.

**After the show**

"Alright great show everybody!" Corny said enthusiastically as the cameras were shut off.

Everyone went back to their friends and were laughing and smiling away.

Then he saw Amber who stood out completely looking pathetic and was awkwardly standing alone.

He frowned and he started to walk towards her feeling entranced by her beauty, but before he could she straightened her dress and walked away to the dressing room area, he followed.

He got to her dressing room door,and stared at it for a second contemplating on what he should do,then hesitantly knocked on it steadily gaining his composure.

"What!?" yelled Amber from inside.

He coughed nervously."Um it's me Corny.." he said a little too quiet, but she heard him.

"Come in.." she said apprehensively.

He opened the door and saw a sight that was quiet unusual. There was Amber sitting on the couch clinging onto a pillow with a tear on her face.

His face changed instantly from composed to concerned. Here it was the scene he had been longing to see...Amber, finally acting like a human being.

"Amber..are you OK?" he asked feeling very stupid for asking an obvious question,taking a seat next to her placing a hand on her shoulder.

She whipped the single tear, pushed his hand away and stood up.

"Stop,OK! That's all I've been hearing all this week aside from my mothers yelling! 'Oh Amber are you OK?', 'Oh Amber I'm sorry you lost competition' ,'Oh Amber I can't believe Link left you for Tracy.' It's driving me crazy! I don't wanna hear anymore people pretending to care!" Amber's voice boomed full of emotion.

"Whoa Amber calm down! You got it all wrong! I really do care that's why I came back here..I can't believe I'm saying this but..I miss you yelling at me,telling me what to do. I miss your energy you threw at me even if it was negative",Corny replied back instantly regretting so.

Amber's eyes widened when she heard this. He had missed her yelling at him? Commanding him? Her mood instantly changed. Hearing him say this made her feel confident again.

"Oh Corny I'm fine, I mean we all have our rough times right?" she said seductively as she ran a finger across his chest. He swallowed hard but gained his confidence as well.

"Of course we do" he said cunningly. He moved closer to her.

"Corny..what are you?--oh!" she said being cut off by Corny running his hands up and down her waist. He moved behind her and massaged her back.

"How do you feel now" he whispered in her ear, as she shivered feeling his hands on her and breath against her neck.

She moaned. "Oh Corny" she said smoothly a little more enthusiastic then intended,which caused his heart beat to race.

He couldn't take it anymore. He turned her around,moved his face closer to hers, and looked in her eyes a second before kissing her.

Giving her a chance to move,she didn't.

The next thing she knew his hands were on her face and there lips connected finally.

It felt amazing. As if they were on cloud nine. Amber ran her hands through Corny's hair messing it up as she deepened the kiss.

Suddenly Corny came to his senses. He was kissing 18 year old Amber Von Tussel, a council member, who had just became legal, and the daughter of the person he despised the most.

With that he pulled away and turned around not really sure what would happen next.

Amber stood there stunned. This was the first time that a guy pulled away from a kiss with her.

Corny turned around a look of frustration on his face.

"Amber we can't do this!" he said desperately trying to convince himself he meant those words.

"What!? Your the one that touched me and kissed me!" Amber shouted infuriated and hurt.

"Amber.. i just don't think--" He was cut off.

"No! its fine. Hope you enjoyed your cheap feel" Amber said bitterly,tears threatening to come pouring out.

Corny just stood there knowing that he just made a huge mistake. Soon enough he felt, he would be getting the Von Tussel wrath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note**: Part two! This one is shorter than the first part but,uh ya.  
I changed the info in the summary. It's now going to feature a little TracyLink(not in this chapter though), and maybe some LinkAmber later on.

**At Amber's house.**

Amber walked home after that terrible experience at the Corny Collins show in her dressing room.

She had tried so hard to fight back the tears..but she couldn't hold it in any longer.

When she finally stopped fighting them they came pouring out of her.

She felt this lonely ache in her heart she never felt before. 'Was this heartbreak? or just the end of a pathetic

crush?' she asked herself.

She knew it was wrong to fall for Corny. He was 7 years older than her and the host of the show.

How could she let this happen to herself?

When she got home she ran straight upstairs to her room and locked the door.

Hoping her mother wasn't home.

She walked into her bathroom looking in the mirror feeling disgusted with herself.

She saw a flood of mascara and tears running down her face.

Her blonde hair usually perfect and tamed, high and big, was now flat and had pieces flying everywhere.

She couldn't believe she was letting him do this to her.

'This is gonna stop right now.' she though bitterly. 'right now'

Throwing herself on the bed and falling into a mess of mascara and covers, Corny was going to pay.

No one hurts Amber Von Tussel like that.

Sleep came easy that night.

**The next day on the Corny Collins show**

Corny desperately looked around everywhere trying to find Amber. He needed to see her even though he

wasn't to sure what he'd say to her.

He looked in the dressing rooms and he asked everyone, but no one knew.

Giving up he walked down a secluded hallway.

He heard something, so he turned the corner.

When he did, he wished he could erase what he just saw.

Amber and Jimmy,a boy from the show were making out.

Amber's hands were all over him.

Corny felt anger and jealousy rising in him,his blood was boiling.

He just clenched his fists and walked away,figuring that was the responsible thing to do.

Later after the show he saw Amber talking to that boy again. Obviously flirting,with her chest sticking out and

one finger wrapped around a piece of hair she was twisting and the other on his chest. He simply rolled his eyes,clenched his fists, and started walking to his dressing room.

About half way there he heard the familiar click of heels on the wooden floor,and knew exactly who it was.

Corny turned around.

"So Corny,enjoy the show?" Amber asked with a taunting smirk and a little arrogance in her voice,and hands on her hips.

"Don't taunt me Amber" Corny replied with a stern look. As he pointed a finger at her.

"Oh but Corny it's just so much fun" she said smirking even more.

Corny pulled her into an unoccupied room at the back of the station.

"You think that was fun?" he said coming closer to her

"Yes" she said simply pushing him out of the way. "Why are you treating me like you own me!? Your the one who said that we couldn't do this, Your acting just like my mother,thinking you can push me around and tell me what to do."

"Amber I just--" Corny started but was cut off by Amber.

"Just what?" she said starting to smirk again. "How did you feel when you saw me kissing that boy Corny,huh? Or when I touched his chest like I do to you?" she said seductively while moving her finger up and down his chest.

He felt his heart beat rise and his blood pumping rapidly throughout his body..especially in--well you get the point [aha point,get it ha ha...OK I'm done.

As she moved her hands across his chest and moved them too his back,he grabbed her hands.

"Stop teasing me Amber" he said huskily looking deep in her eyes. She got a sly smile on her face. She learned all

her seduction from her mother. The only good thing her mother taught her.

"How did it feel Corny?" she said with more force

"You wanna know how it felt?!" he said letting go of her hands and stepping back.

"Yes." she said crossing her arms.

"I hated it,every second of it! I wished that was me you were running you hands up and down on. I wish those were my hands on your waist. For once in my life I felt..jealous" he said quieting down a bit at the end of the sentence.

'Perfect' Amber thought. 'I got him right where I want him' she walked towards him swaying her hips around.

"Well what are you gonna do about it?" Amber said loosely raising an eyebrow.

"Well if you have to ask..This" he said putting his hands on the back of her neck and pressing his lips on hers.

Passionately kissing her. Soon enough their tongues were in a fierce battle of domination. He pushed her against the wall and she groaned as he ran his hands up and down her body.

He began to kiss her neck and she just closed her eyes with a smile on her face.

Then he stopped. She frowned looking at him.

"Why'd you stop??" she said still frowning with furrowed eyebrows.

"I think we need to agree on something" he said now using the seduction card on her, placing his hands on the wall behind her.

"Whats that?" she said trying to sound innocent.

"I don't want you to be kissing other boys..or touching them like you touch me,I don't like it." he said smugly pressing against her.

"Well I don't know Corny I mean we shouldn't even be doing this,what will my mother say,its so wrong after all..plus I don't even like you" she said mocking him while wrapping a leg around him.

He smirked,but it was actually more of a smile."Shut up Von Tussel" he said while forcefully pulling her back into a sexually crazed lip lock. Neither of them pulling away this time.

As his hands moved freely to her back on the zipper of her dress he pushed the door closed.

No interruptions. No inhibitions. Just Amber,the couch,and complete privacy...well maybe not complete privacy..

--------------------------------------------------

So what did you guys think? I hope you liked it ;D

Please review!

runs and hides

I was planning on making this two parts, but I just got an idea for this story,so chapter 3 will be out soon.


End file.
